In another life
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. *Reincarnation theme*
1. Chapter 1

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. I'm no good at history. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun. Thanks for checking into this story!

 _ **About the story:**_ Sorry, it was poorly organized before. No more confusions. Story takes place in  two different eras. One in medieval times (somthing like that), one in present. Both the stories run in parallel. You may find similarity in their lives. If you still have any doubts let me know what you are thinking =)

* * *

 _When I saw you I fell in love with you, and you smiled because you knew it_

 _\- William Shakespere_

 ** _0o 1 o0_**

 _'If you close your eyes, it will be over soon.'_

She recalled her mother's callous words as she walked to the King's chamber. Caroline gulped her discomfort that was bugging her from days. Everything in her life was changed. The day she caught the new King's eye was the day everything changed. She heard he could be normal _if and only if_ he wants. Above all, she knew how he claimed the position he was in— by plotting against the old king Mikael, and by suppressing all the other officials with the help of acquaintances he made with other kingdom. That made her to tremble to no limit. He killed his own father for throne.

But then the King entered in her life, and he intended to make her as his.

No one could deny the king. Especially not him.

Her parents' duty is to protect her, but they accepted when she was asked to be the King's mistress which would worth them fortune. She wouldn't blame them as she knew running tavern for their whole lives had drained their energy. It was purely bribing which she didn't like.

She had always dreamt of marrying someone who would love her for the rest of her life.

She denied his offer when the mediators brought news.

Yes, she humbly told she couldn't. That was against her principles. She had seen children born from illegitimate affairs and they were abandoned. And Caroline didn't want any of her future children to suffer like that.

After that day she was invited for ball he arranged, where she saw him for the first time. Of course, she was very curious to see the castle especially when celebrations take place.

 _King Niklaus was charming man. But there was something about him which Caroline felt a bit intimidating. By the time she reached ball room along with her parents, he was inspecting every person, every corner with his stormy blues which were holding no emotion. His posture was straight and she wondered if he was even breathing._

 _And then—his gaze landed on her. Her heart skipped a beat then, and she smiled at the way he stared at her. His lips slightly widened but they didn't bend into a smile like she was expecting. For a moment there, he simply watched her face with the same composed face._

 _He stood up from his throne when she began to feel anxiety around her. As he walked across the room, people who had been dancing on the floor halted their movements and backed away hastily._

 _Her heart was loudly thumping against her chest when he stood in front of her, and then she saw as a corner of his lips curved up. Suddenly she was conscious about her surroundings. People were whispering, sending her scornful and repulsive looks for as they were thinking that she didn't belong to the place._

 _Slowly he reached his hand out for her, and silently asked her to accompany him._

 _Without even thinking twice, she did, and he led her to the dance floor. And then the musicians resumed their playing. Until others joined the couple on floor they were silent._

 _"Must I tell you, Carolina," he spoke to her for the first time in a thick tone of voice and she immediately looked up at him when he used her birth name, "I really am impressed with your courage."_

 _Caroline got nervous after that as he was clearly pointing out about her rigid behavior._

 _"I apologize, my king. It is not my intention to disgrace you." She said quickly._

 _He buzzed. "But you still turned down my offer even after knowing what kind of person I can be if things don't go like I want them." At that point Caroline became more anxious and she assumed she would faint soon when he paused for a moment. "How forgetful of me." He purred while shaking his head slowly. "You look ravishing tonight."_

 _Caroline gave him a polite smile. "Thank you, your majesty, for the dress."_

 _His hand on the small of her back moved further, spreading his fingers and rubbed her a little. That small act made her to gasp slightly which, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the King. Her cheeks flushed into light shade of pink as he watched her under heavy lids._

 _Parting his full lips he spoke. "After listening to your version, sweetheart, I tend to change my proposition for you—"_

The King was one stubborn person, but she was happy at least her thoughts were taken into consideration. He didn't force her into anything she didn't like.

They arranged morganatic marriage between them instead.

Neither Caroline nor her children from the King could claim royal titles. Yet they would be given the same respect.

She slowly understood how much he was willing to make her as his. But then she would be a fool to expect his concern for her for longer period. Caroline knew it—at some point he would get married to royal blood.

For that matter she was disappointed.

But then she was glad thinking at least the relation wouldn't be illegitimate.

As she got into the King's chamber, the doors were closed behind and then she spotted him standing next to his large canopy bed, pouring drink. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he remarked. "It took you long."

Caroline breathed in to reply him, but she didn't dare to admit that she was afraid. He kept his penetrating gaze on her as he drank the wine and placed empty vessel on the table.

"Is something bothering you, _my wife_?" he asked raising his brows slightly.

Caroline decided to choose her words very carefully while recalling her mother's warning: _Do not anger your husband._

She wouldn't taunt him after learning how dangerous he could turn.

Bringing up a smile she answered. "No, your majesty."

Niklaus tilted his head to left and squinted at her. After some silence he ordered to come close. Not even thinking twice she moved in his direction.

His gaze roamed all over her body before it fixed on her face. When she lowered her eyes feeling heat rising in her cheeks, he curled a hand around her waist and pulled her close. By placing his index finger he forced her to meet his darkening eyes.

"Do not keep your head low. You have done no mistake." He said.

For the first time in his presence, Caroline was likely to get some break from her anxiety. His eyes gave the assurance she needed.

Everyone including her parents despised her for initially rejecting his offer. But he—

Caroline bit her lip and was about to say something when he hastily found her mouth. It was very new experience to her as she never kissed a person before. At first his lips molded hers, but he gradually coaxed her mouth open to discover insides with his tongue. Some strange sensations arose and it was suffocating her—to do something. She felt like she needed to touch him, so she pressed her hand to his chest while the other traced his jaw. And then he pulled back suddenly.

"I have been waiting to do this from the moment I laid my eyes on you, Carolina." She took a moment to absorb what he told. Stroking her chin tenderly, he whispered. "You never kissed a man before, do you?"

Caroline slightly shook her head and mumbled. "No, my king."

Into a strange smirk his lips were bent. When he buzzed she felt his chest vibrating under her palm. "Do you know what happens in here tonight?"

Suddenly she was conscious again. It would be painful and her mother never told about rest. She only said to please the King and also warned not to do anything that would dissolve this marriage.

"There is no need to worry about it, my dear wife." He assured her quietly yet callously. "I promise you will be fine."

Caroline gulped down hardly and tried to smile freely. Only if it could be possible.

* * *

 ** _0o Present o0_**

 _"Venus! Venus! Venus!"_

When the customers of that strip club were chanting her stage name, Caroline rolled her eyes as she applied body oil to look exotic under dim lights.

 _"Venus! Venus! Venus!"_

She was called Venus, initially that name was given by her boss, Damon. She mocked at herself.

 _Venus?_ Sure, why not. She imagined Venus glowering down at her while shaking head disapprovingly.

Despite the fact she had gathered a very good number of admirers, Caroline was still insecure for some reasons. Damon from the other end sighed to her that it was time for her performance. Removing her robe she put on that plastic seductive smile, as she came under the lime-light. The crowd cheered and some began to throw money on her face already.

And then it began. The performance. Reaching the pole which she cleaned earlier, she started to move according to the beats.

 _"Remove your clothes!"_ encouraged one youngster wiggling bunch of dollar-bill for her.

 _Never._ And she was glad it was against the rules. No complete nudity.

Caroline shot him daggers mentally, but she never stopped to dance. He was drunk, so drunk that he could puke around at any point of time. Suppressing all the negative emotions his words caused her, she narrowed her eyes and watched him under heavy lidded eyes, gave him one of her sultry looks.

And then the guy almost cried, jumped half a foot because of that act.

Damn, she was improvising her skills.

She leaned back against the pole, arched her upper body and closed her eyes. All the smoke, clinking sounds of glasses, nasty remarks—for once she felt like it all disappeared.

In her childhood, she had dreamt of becoming one of great dancers around, giving performances and all the stuff. But she couldn't make it.

Caroline was from one of those poor families which needed to work hard to find bread on their table. She used to see kids of her age going to ballet school, and peeped into the halls as they danced. That was how her obsession started. Then she found some street dancers on the road who were rocking on the floor.

Dance comes in different styles. But one common thing she found in every dancer was – they were enjoying it, feeling it and expressing what they feel.

Dance is an art.

She learned it without any guidance, though she would never say she was the best.

She was good. And this profession she chose was giving her a chance to survive. The rest was unnecessary. At least for her.

Of course, how she got into this club was definitely an important thing to her. She would never forget even in her sleep.

Before she was an exotic dancer, she worked in a diner along with her mother. That was where she met Damon as a customer. He used to flirt with her when her mother wasn't around.

No, no one messed with Liz Forbes. She was poor but she got respect, for her attitude. But the disease that had fed on her for years didn't know about her maybe.

One day Liz vomited blood, and became unconscious.

Caroline literally had gone crazy for a day, unable to understand what the doctor was saying. It was serious, she understood, and there could be a chance if Liz got a treatment from then.

Caroline didn't even go to school, and she didn't have too many friends. It was then she went to Damon to ask him if he could show her ways.

Damon simply offered this job.

That was all he could do, he said clearly. Caroline was grateful and began to earn money. No one knew her, and she insisted to hide her original name from her customers.

Damon named her Venus. And she had been dancing since two years, even after Liz's death.

Nope, Liz didn't make it. Caroline's hard work provided Liz one more year to live, but then—

Only thing that bothered her was—she never got a chance to confess. Liz would strictly have prohibited her daughter. She would rather die soon than living on _that_ money.

Initially she started to save her mother, but now Caroline didn't find any other way. Needless to say, she was making very good money and she was being greedy. She knew it.

"Baby, one more time!" another loud remark brought her back to land of living. Caroline walked close to the guy and wiggled her hips with a smirk of her own. She bent close so that that dark guy put a few dollar-bills into her so called fancy shorts.

Caroline was moving back, but then her gaze fell on the man in corner.

She knew that _posture_ anywhere.

He was away from the crowd, alone, occupied one of the couches with his arm stretched along the length and treating her with his intimidating glare.

Nope, he definitely didn't like her dancing in here, and yeah, she knew that much. After all, that guy had been watching her since three months.

And interesting point was: She was getting extra credit for performing in front him in one of those private cabins behind the club.

He never talked to her, but his eyes would speak so many things.

Anger, lust and something more his eyes would display in her presence. Caroline learned his name—Klaus.

Averting her gaze she ended her dance with a final hip shake, and then moved back. The music stopped and lights were off as the curtains closed.

She collected money around before she walked to the locker room to get changed where she found Rose. As usual waiting for her.

"Lap dance, one hour," she informed making Caroline to raise brows slightly. "Same guy."

The blonde was bit nervous with the news. Getting close to him, she never imagined. He never made a move in all these days. "Sure." Caroline mumbled stretching her arms and legs, exercised her neck a little.

After washing her face, refreshing Caroline passed through all the bouncers and customers around and walked to her cabin where Klaus was sitting in bean bag, with a glass of champagne.

For a moment they both stared like that before she sighed deeply, closed the door behind her.

"It would be more comfortable if you sit there." She pointed the lip shaped couch on the other side of room. She thought to sound more confidently, but her fragile voice made her want to slap her forehead.

His lips twitched, gave her an impression that he smirked. In reality he didn't. But he simply followed her, and settled down in the couch. Placing his glass on the table beside him, he threw her a questioning look.

She was trying her best to get a grip on her thumping heart. His stormy blues were up on her as she inhaled heavily.

"I won't bite you, love." Was his first sentence to her. His voice was all saucy. And then his full lips curved into strange and dark smile.

Gulping a hard swell formed in her throat, she closed the space between them and placed a hand on his shoulder as she straddled his lap.

...

Usually Caroline would ask her customers to speak something and get to know them, their problems in order to put full-stop to awkward silence. But now she was glad because of that silence. Of course, there was music playing in the background. Distant voice, slow music, light beats and her movements were in sync.

She didn't want to see his face because she was afraid. Clearly.

She was about to turn around, but he grabbed her by hips halted her actions, took her by surprise. After a long time, she met his eyes which were clouded with a layer of unknown hunger.

"A little eye contact is appreciated." He stated in hopeful tone.

Caroline's body slightly jerked when his hands slowly traveled up to her waist, when his skin came in contact with hers. His hand felt warm against her. She must have denied it immediately if it was other, but sickeningly she liked it. Not repulsed by his touch.

But then she weakly reminded him one of the rules. No touching.

"This is against rules." She mumbled enjoying sensations arose inside her belly from his grip.

"I only care if it is against _your_ rules." He said, lightly making circular patterns with his thumbs on either side of her waist. "And I don't believe you find it disgusting at all." He teased, moving his fingers to her back and traced her spine.

Caroline stopped to move and bit her lip. "What are you doing?" she whispered, feeling his hands on her bare shoulder blades.

"Trying to relieve you from stress." He replied, gently massaged her shoulders.

"I don't need your help." She rejected smoothly while trying to get up. She couldn't continue with him. Because if anything goes wrong, then she'll be thrown out of this job.

He grasped her again and pulled her down to his level. "I'll behave. Don't go." He said quickly, though his voice held no emotion.

"You've been paying for me since three months," she pointed out after a moment of silence. His gaze briefly averted, and then he re-focused on her features. His hands were still resting on her waist, holding her securely as if she was made of glass. She liked it, that concern. He asked her to stop long back, but weirdly she was asked to sit there, close to him.

"To see you." He replied taking his glass and passed it to her.

"I'm fine." She quivered her head and paid attention to his words. "Just to see me?" she raised brows, disbelievingly.

Slowly she started to assume. Maybe there was trouble in his marriage. She checked out for ring on his hand and she found nothing. Somewhat relieved by that fact, she was.

Klaus observed her. "Only for you." He declared. Don't know why, her heart began to pump abnormally once again, for his words. Klaus then cupped her face with a hand and caressed her cheek with thumb. "And I have a feeling that you really don't belong to this place, sweetheart. You need something big. You need someone who can take care of you."

He was speaking very affectionately. After her mother's death no one—no one spoke to her like that. It melted her so soon. "If you permit—" he took her other hand which didn't curl his neck, and planted a soft kiss on the back of it, "I can show you an alternate way and I'll be the one _for you_."

Her heart would definitely have skipped a beat. She wasn't naïve to misunderstand his intentions. But then her mind took control. She remembered what happened to her colleagues in here, who got more involved with their customers. It was dangerous if things didn't go well. Men had simply unleashed anger on those dancers. It was messy experience to go through.

"Why will you do that for me?" she asked coldly, yanking her hand.

"Because I want to." He smiled lightly. "I really don't like your position in here." The latter part didn't sound cool. He claimed it in a darkening tone. And it gave shivers to her.

"Figured it out." She responded moving inconveniently. He guarded her up and made her sit across his lap, and supported her back with his arm.

...

"You're filthy rich, aren't you?" she commented after she contemplated something. Klaus didn't react to that question, not even slightly. Instead he began showering kisses on her hand. "I knew it." She muttered as she began to enjoy his actions slowly. Biting her lip delicately she bent a little giving him better access. When she felt him smirking against her skin, she scowled down at him.

There wasn't much gap between their faces, merely inch or two.

Caroline fluttered her eyelids twice and making up her mind to move back, but then he grasped her chin firmly and claimed her lips.

He was eager as he caressed her lips. That's what she thought at first. He was kissing her as if there was no tomorrow. Like a man quenching his thirst. She pressed hand to his chest, trying to deny him at any cost. But in mere seconds, she was opening mouth for him to discover with his tongue. He tasted like wine, that's it, and his mild earthy cologne was already dominating her lavender fragrance arose from lotion.

Caroline found herself moaning and leaning into his touch when he began to trace her curves. Damn, it felt so right.

When he pulled back, he still didn't let go off her completely. She was still waiting for him to ravish her once again and totally lost. He simply dragged her out of that boundary she had been maintaining.

"I love you, Caroline." He said stroking her cheek tenderly and nibbled her lower lip. "Accept my offer."

Caroline opened her eyes soon after that.

Two things struck her wandering mind.

First thing—I love you. She didn't believe though. He was manipulating, _maybe_?

And second thing, also the major thing that had her attention was —her name. He knew her name?

He knew her name!

No one except Damon knew that.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, getting suspicious. Damon and she were having a deal. Never must he reveal anything personal, and it included her name too.

Klaus stared at her callously for a minute. "Really, sweetheart? You only got that part? I said I love you."

"Don't bluff!" she squeaked and got away from him. Crossing her arms she demanded in a dangerously low voice. "Tell me how do you know my name, Klaus?"

"Will you kiss me again?" he teased, half-smiled.

"That moment is gone." She clenched her jaws together, as she scolded herself mentally for giving in easily. "I'll call security if you didn't tell me." Caroline tucked her hair behind her ears.

Klaus sighed slapping his thighs. "Three months are good enough to know about you, love."

He got up and she backed off quickly, because she started to get nervous again. "You stalked me for three months." She muttered in disbelief.

Klaus tilted his head to his left and looked up pretending to think. "I'd say I'm looking out for you."

"Yeah, right. If you coated with sugar, then it would sound romantic? I don't think so." She retorted with a huff.

"I would really watch my mouth if I were you." He stated back in a thick tone of voice. His eyes held no emotion once again. Caroline had to gulp her fear as backed away till her back hit the door. "Remember this, Caroline. Whether you believe it or not I don't care. I really am waiting to say this for a long time." He paused while taking out extra tip and placed it on the table. "You must lead a better life."

"I don't need your advice." She dared to spat at him, and was proud with herself.

"This isn't advice." He replied darkly, and he smiled a bit. Caroline for sure began to tremble. Was he—? "And I'm ready to show you the right path."

"What if I don't want to follow?" she asked again. He was really pushing her to edge, and she didn't like it.

Klaus squinted at her before he replied. "Trust me you won't appreciate to face the consequences of my decisions."

"You have no right to meddle with my life, Klaus." She reminded him coldly. This debate would go forever if he didn't change his mind. "Stay out of it."

For an instant, his gaze softened. "I cannot, love." He shook head slightly. "Because I care for you. I don't know why but I simply care for you. I love you, Caroline."

He was speaking truth. She could say that much. His voice was so smooth, and his words were enveloping some strange comfort around her. But no. This wasn't right thing. Or she was not ready yet.

Caroline gaped at him for a minute or two before she spoke out at last. "Don't come here again." She opened the door and turned back to see his composed face. "Goodbye Klaus."

"I will visit again and again." He said quickly making her to halt her actions. "Every night until you accept me."

She shot him a rigid look before she stormed off from there, leaving him alone in her cabin.

 _ **0o 1 o0**_

Please let me know what you are thinking =)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. I'm no good at history. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun. Thanks for your interest and patience =) Please review!

* * *

 _I would not wish any companion in the world but you_

 _\- William Shakespeare_

 _ **0o 2 o0**_

Caroline didn't like it in castle. Not even a bit. She imagined it would take more time to settle down— but she felt like she didn't belong to this place.

She never thought she would feel so lonely despite she was surrounded by a good number of people and, above all, by her husband.

The King was definitely a busy man, and she didn't expect him to court her days and nights but she didn't even think of him being so detached. He spoke to her but his words held no emotion, he spent time with her but she felt like she was with stranger.

That night Caroline stood in the verandah and stared out at the cloudy sky. Even the night seemed lifeless. No gentle winds traveled and everything was still around her. And this silence almost broke her from inside when the king entered her chamber.

Caroline twirled around to face her swinging husband. He could barely take an individual step. She paced in his direction and stood at some distance when he stopped, leaned against the wall.

Niklaus cocked his head to right and stared at her with hooded eyes. That look almost made her to tremble in fear.

"People are thinking that I have gone mad." He spoke after what it seemed like a while. His tone like always held no emotion. "They think you don't deserve my attention." He let out a snort. Caroline gulped a little as her gaze landed on the floor. "All of them are fools, aren't they Caroline?"

Instead of responding to him Caroline supported throughout the way to bed, and made him to settle down while she successfully avoided his burning gaze.

"Have I not asked you something, dear one?" he purred lying on his back.

Caroline covered him with warm duvet on her bed before she replied. "Probably not, my lord. I do not deserve someone like you, I do not deserve any of the facilities you are providing." Sadness in her voice was evident. Her eyes were dry by the time she met his intense look. "They are absolutely true, my king. My life is at your disposal." Her bottom lip shook in distress.

The King watched his wife for a moment before he stated. "They never said that." He reached out for her hand and nudged silently told her to climb on the bed. When she did, Niklaus leaned on his palm while with other hand he cupped her face. "Something is bothering you."

"I am alright, my king." Her reply came faster than expected. She didn't sound rude, though. Caroline knew it was better to keep quiet than to provoke a drunk King.

"You know, you are a terrible liar." He said calmly and made her to look upon his face. "Something is bothering you." He repeated sternly. "Your words tell something while your eyes speak something irrelevant. Whatever I do, at the end I cannot make you happy, can I?" His lips found her temple when he asked. "Tell me, what are you expecting this time love?"

She replied still in a polite tone. "You have done more than I could ask. I am grateful for what you did to my parents, to me." Slowly quivering her head Caroline looked at him again. "I would be a fool to expect more from you."

"Our relation is nothing based on pact between kingdoms, love." He murmured before he had a look of her face. "I believe I do not want it to work in this way: You give your body, I give you riches. You are no whore, Caroline, but you are my wife." Caroline looked up at him genuinely surprised with his words. He didn't mean it in that way, but it was almost going on like that. "I have married you—" he paused and frowned down at her, "— not for physical needs Caroline."

"But I can see it in only that way, my king." She blurted out and gasped later, thinking what really came out of her mouth. What feared her most was his eyes which clouded with a layer of coldness.

And that night she didn't moan out in pleasure, definitely not. He turned into a different person. Entirely different.

Not even on their first night was he that much ruthless. He was so angry with her, and she could derive it from his actions. Never had Caroline seen such darkness in his eyes. He seemed very upset and she gradually understood that her words had some kind of impact on him.

When she was worn out, he still gazed at her in a mysterious way.

He didn't speak a word, he didn't touch her after that. All he did was to stare at her before he closed eyes and drifted into deep slumber.

* * *

 _ **0o Present o0**_

Caroline was fuming by the time she was marching towards her cabin. As soon as she opened the door, she half-yelled. "I told you Klaus!" She registered his figure at small bar in the cabin. Her outburst didn't get much reaction, except that he sighed like he had been guessing it. That smirk, once again, made her to lose her temper. "Why did you come back?" she asked rather rudely.

Klaus on other hand didn't pay attention to what she asked. Inspecting her from head to toe his face distorted. "You see, love, I really disapprove what you are wearing today."

Caroline tilted her head and closed her eyes in irritation. "What you think has nothing do to with me."

Klaus simply smirked. "Care to join me a drink?"

"Don't divert this topic." She warned closing the door behind her.

He finished his drink and placed the empty glass on table before he grumbled. "Ah, yes. I hate the way you dress Caroline. Those clothes are very revealing and tempting every man to—"

"Klaus!" she half-yelled just to shut him up. At that point Klaus stopped and almost rolled his eyes. Daggers between them didn't cease for almost a minute or two.

"Get out before—"

"I really want to put leash on your pretty mouth, Caroline." He warned taking a threatening step towards her. Caroline huffed, didn't seem to be afraid of his warning.

"And you think I'll simply sit and watch?" she challenged raising a brow.

Klaus squinted at her slightly before he asked callously. "Are you sure about taking me down, Caroline?" he made it to the sofa and settled. "If I want, I can simply oppress your _career._ " He leaned back stretching his arm on top of sofa as he scrutinized her body.

Caroline gulped at the way he said— a bit scary.

"Just like that." He snapped his fingers easily, fixing his sharp gaze on her face.

A shiver crept down her spine. He would do it without any concern and it was pretty obvious. For a minute there Caroline stood in fear thinking of her future. She had to go back to that wretched life? So, what? It's better than him.

Then she found her courage, she found her voice.

"Do it." She declared. "And I would hate for you for the rest of my life." Klaus looked down for a moment before she moved towards him. "I'm not scared of that life, Klaus." He glanced up at her. His gaze was unemotional, yet he was listening to her carefully. "I was there once—fighting along with my mother. If it is what I have to do, I will."

After a moment of silence he said quietly. "Give me that lap dance."

...

She didn't feel like seeing his face after that and successfully avoided his eyes for almost ten minutes.

"Why are you not looking at me?" his question made her to glance at him.

Caroline wanted to snort at that, but suppressing her urge to yell she replied sharply. "I'm doing what I'm paid for."

"You need extra to see me?" He retorted with tease. At that point she glared at him. Klaus took her hand and pulled, made her to sit beside him. Caroline leaned back when he stretched his arm along the length of couch. "Take a break, love."

"My name is Venus."

Klaus passed his glass to her. "Sure. Whatever you say, Caroline." He said callously. "Now you're cool?"

"This doesn't change anything, Klaus." She reminded him coldly before she took the glass from him.

"Why so much hate sweetheart?" Klaus asked quietly and her gaze softened quickly.

"I don't hate you." She blurted out gazing into his hopeful eyes. Then she sighed helpless. "You don't understand, Klaus I simply am against this relation with my customer. This is not appropriate. And yeah, you can't walk into my life and dictate like you wish."

"—I love you."

"—Right." Caroline stretched her hands and nodded at him. "Do you have a bit of idea how fucked up it look?" she questioned trying to be patient. "Put yourself in my shoes, Klaus. Your customer stalked you for months before he admitted he likes you. How will you react, hmm?"

Klaus slightly frowned at her and that look on his face told her that he became distant all of sudden. "I want to look after you, Caroline."

As much as she wanted to smile at the way he said those words, Caroline didn't.

She was perplexed actually. She found him intimidating at one point of time and the following moment— _see_ , he would act as if his whole life depended on her.

Can a person have instant feelings for someone? The way he said those words—she really wanted to jump and show him to the world. She didn't care if he truly mean it or not; he said that he wanted to look after her. Plainly, he said and that was something, wasn't it?

For a magical moment there, everything seemed like it froze. She wanted to believe him for one moment but in the next moment she couldn't distinguish between right and wrong.

She was never so torn between things she wanted in life.

Once again Caroline sided with her mind. It would not happen. This affection, this sweet talk— _Come back to reality, Caroline_. She commanded herself.

She got away from him. "Time is up."

Klaus glanced at the clock on wall, and sighed out in exhaustion. "What you decided about my offer?"

"I thought I was clear." She muttered sardonically. "Anyway, I will do it for you once again. Find someone else to kiss your ass." Crossing her arms Caroline declared it.

Despite the fact his gaze was darkening again she still remained calm and stubborn.

"Why?" he raised a brow. "Is it because you like doing this—" he pointed at her dress, "—with every man who visit the club?"

Caroline's smirk faded slowly and she gaped at him as if she had gotten a slap from him.

"Is it the only reason Caroline, for you to turn down my offer?" He stood up and closed the space with two lengthy steps. "Repeatedly."

Caroline looked delicate, yeah, only because of his words. He changed within a moment—like the caring person she knew had disappeared soon.

It hurt.

She gazed at the floor for a minute processing what he meant. Biting her lip she looked up, her eyes clouded with coldness at that instant.

"Maybe." She replied deadpanned. "And I don't think I need to explain it to you."

Klaus wasn't stupid to ignore the fact he had hurt her. There was repentance in his eyes briefly before he opened his mouth. Caroline didn't let him speak, and she raised her index finger warningly.

"Before you say anything about love and care, Klaus, I just want to be clear on something." Grinding her teeth, she rumbled. "You just proved that you are like others, assuming things you see from outside. Keep this in mind: I'm not desperate to get you or your so-called feelings, and I swear if you come anywhere close to me again—I'll kill you!" Just after she finished growling at him, a tear slipped from her eyes.

She turned around quickly not wanting him to see her crying.

How stupid of her to believe he actually cared for her. And she was not willing to take shit from someone who unleashed his anger. She was not a toy.

Wiping her tears she turned around when she found his hands on her shoulders. He seemed calm and pale.

"Get away from me Klaus." She whispered coldly. "I'm repeating for you again, I don't need anyone to take care of me. I will be fine on my own."

Klaus dropped his arms and looked somewhere for a minute or two as if he was zoned out.

"You're hurt. Your mind is unclear. We shall speak about this later." He said quietly making her to scowl at him.

"No. This will be the last time." Caroline shook her head and was stern of her decision. "Klaus, I do _not_ need you and I bet you will _not_ need me, once you stopped coming to this place."

"Don't you need me Caroline?" he questioned distantly.

Caroline let out another huff before she walked out of her cabin.

...

That night Caroline decided to give another performance before she took off from her job, and she had two reasons for that. One, she needed distraction from Klaus. Two, she re-filled her colleague's position.

But entire time Caroline didn't feel it right.

And just to worsen the condition she spotted Klaus in his place, who didn't look pleased. Caroline was super pissed off even, and there was nothing to blame her. Right?

Right.

Well.

She didn't know.

 _Focus, Caroline_. She mentally slapped herself before she found one heavily drunk gang of people surrounding her on the stage. Did they pay extra? She hated it.

Of course, one took an advance step and began to touch her. Caroline stopped, looking more annoyed than ever. She crossed her arms and passed silent daggers to them.

"Come on, baby doll. What you're waiting for?" the guy asked wiggling dollars at her.

"Fuck off." She grumbled and shoved one of them. He was heavenly drunk and yep, just little nudge from Caroline made him to lose balance and he fell down.

The other lunged at her. Everything happen to move in blur around. They took that course of action personally— _indeed_ very personal, and before the situations seemed to slip out of her hands, the guards arrived.

Caroline didn't miss to glance at Klaus, and nope definitely not the matter to think right then.

If looks could kill, each one of them would have vanished ages ago.

He glared till the guards took them out of the place before his deathly gaze fixed on her. Caroline felt like it was a warning—a warning about something which she knew. Klaus didn't peel away his eyes as he took out his phone and made call to someone.

Damon, then, stood beside her. "You fine?" he asked checking out her before he placed a robe around her. And then— he pulled her away from the stage.

"I am." She assured. "Are they going to be fine?"

Damon shrugged lightly. "Just removed. And yeah, a warning in my style." He glanced at her before he declared. "Let me drop you."

...

"Sure you will be fine?" Damon asked again as he pulled at the beginning of street.

After Caroline changed into her clothes, Damon dropped her near the lane. That was nice gesture from him, though she knew Damon as always being good to her.

"Yep, sire." Caroline smiled at him before she opened the door. "Good night!"

"Night." He muttered as he turned on engine. "You will come to work tomorrow?"

Caroline replied with a plain nod and confirmed. "I am not injured, Damon."

Damon stiffened a smile as he drove off from there leaving Caroline alone.

That was biggest mistake though. She didn't know that until she walked in the direction of her house. That bunch of guys was turned out as freaks. She didn't believe her eyes when she saw them waiting in front of her house.

She thought Damon warned them. How was it even possible for them to find out about her location?

First of all, she needed to run out from here as soon as possible before they noticed her presence. Maybe she could make a call to police then?

And when she turned around she bumped into a dark figure.

Klaus.

Needless to say his presence relieved her, but then she gasped. He pressed his index finger to her lips and silenced her instantly. He looked at the porch of her house and sighed at her to follow him quietly.

 _Great._

A bunch of lunatics or _him_?

 _ **0o 2 o0**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun. Thanks for your interest and patience =) Please review!

* * *

 _Some hearts understand each other, even in silence_

 _\- Yasmin Mogahed_

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

0o Present o0

"If you come anywhere close to me I will kill you."

Caroline quietly chewed her sandwich and glared at Klaus when he mockingly repeated her words. He brought her to his extraordinary, massive hotel room without speaking anything throughout the way. And yeah, she didn't even ask because if truly anything goes wrong with Klaus— dealing with one is still better than bunch of them.

And so she prepared herself with a pepper spray in her bag. But, Klaus didn't seem like he had negative thoughts. He gave space that she required. Yet she was alert. Just in case.

Caroline couldn't help but think how better this place was when compared to her house. It had all facilities—an indoor pool

Klaus arranged food for her, meanwhile. Though, he preferred scotch. When he offered her, she denied. She wanted to be conscious around him, especially now. Just in case. Settling down in front of her at the table, he began to shoot her cold daggers from the time she started to eat.

And apparently he decided to mock at her.

"I don't _need_ anyone to take care of me. Klaus, I do not _need_ you and I bet you will not _need_ me." Squinting at her, he exhaled loudly. "Too bad, I found the need." His head quivered in—exhaustion maybe?

Caroline took another and final bite and threw him a menacing stare finding tease in his voice. Klaus silently challenged her by raising his brows.

Well, damn you.

"I can't believe how stupid people are." Klaus plastered bitter smile and took a sip from his glass. Caroline wanted to roll eyes at him but she controlled her urge. "Always run after problems and at the end they will simply sit in between and pout at the whole mess they created with their own hands."

At that point, Caroline stood up and pushed her plate away, earned a glare from his side. He began to do what she hated the most.

"Just because—" her spat was cut off by his threatening tone at initial stage itself.

"If you think you have self-respect Caroline, then you are wrong." Klaus leaned back and paused to take another gulp of his dark liquid. "All you have is unlimited arrogance and endless laxity." He stated coldly before he commanded in low tone of voice. "Sit down now."

Caroline crossed her arms, frowned at him. Klaus got up then and had her believe that he would harm her. But instead he went to mini-bar to re-fill his glass. "Head-strong woman." He muttered as he came back to his place. "Neglectful and what not. A complete package of what I hate."

"Then you should have left me back there." Caroline suggested angrily. "I didn't ask for your help—"

"You know, you are the second most infuriating person that I have ever met, Caroline." He stated harshly making her to scoff. "I am trying to protect you, I am trying to look after you. Can't you understand?"

"In this way?" She questioned heatedly. "I never heard or saw this type of caring. Klaus, you'll say you care for me and in the next moment you'll treat me like piece of shit. And I'm not ok with that?"

"All I wanted is you to get out of that filthy work, Caroline!" Klaus shot back. "See where it took you."

"Don't complain about my work." Caroline muttered shaking her head, furrowed at him. "It supported me in many ways that you would never know." Momentarily looking around she passed snarky comment. "It was you. Because of you I was here." Yeah, she thought she needed diversion and performed again. If she didn't dance in the first place, then that gang wouldn't even approach her. Well, she felt so. When he gave her pointed look, she muttered. "Forget it." She decided to leave place and said. "I will—I will just leave."

"I don't remember giving you permission for that." Klaus responded callously and irritated her once again. "This is my place, sweetheart. So you will do what I say."

"Klaus—" she warned him.

"—If you are planning to fight with me more, then I would suggest you to take some rest." He cut her off and smirked when her gaze softened a little. "That's the bedroom." He pointed at it. "Take a full-length nap and come back to me. I'll be here only and we can continue this later."

Caroline was in dilemma for a moment. She was not sure if she had to go back to her place or take his advice. First of all she was tired. So much. Calling the cops and dealing with all procedure—she wouldn't make it because her eyelids were heavy and she was desperately in need of sleep. He was right.

She glared at him for two more minutes and then spat at him. "I hate you!"

Klaus nodded tiredly and waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah we'll discuss about that tomorrow. Look at your face Caroline. Go to bed. Now." Pressing her lips into a thin line, she made patterns on the table with her fingers, confused whether to go to bed or leave the hotel. Like always her mind betrayed her suggesting double ways. And because of that she stood there weighing pros and cons. "Caroline—" The softness in his voice made her to look up at his face. His mouth stiffened, his lips twitched as he looked down for a moment. He seemed like there was inner debate going on.

Slowly he walked to her side and caressed her arm. She gaped between his face and his hand. For a moment there she simply stared into stormy blues. There were certain things which he couldn't voice them.

Caroline heard before that a few people were not good at expressing themselves or anything like that. So she believed it was hard to have such people around. Till now she never came across someone like this. And now she found one example. She observed him expecting that he would say something, anything. But he didn't. All she found was anxiety in his eyes.

Ok, she couldn't take it anymore because it was not her style.

"I—I understood." She blurted out truth and flinched immediately. Damn, she didn't want to come it in that way. He gulped a little nodding at her. Caroline bit her lip, wanted their environment to seem less intense than it was, so she plastered a smirk. "You don't have to drag it like a soap-opera." She tried to sound like she mocked at him and succeeded. "You care for me. Is it?" Klaus slightly frowned before he let out a huff. Caroline chuckled then and shook head. "Good night, Klaus."

He nodded with a small smile playing on his lips. "Sleep well." He called her when she turned around to get into the room. "Caroline, wait." Grasping her elbow he turned her back to face him. Caroline looked at him questioningly when his smile widened. Leaning into her, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Her heart skipped its pace and then it started to beat abnormally listening to "I love you" from him again. This time it felt truly different. It felt like he meant it.

When Klaus stepped back, she gaped at him. Still there was this huge smile on his face. "Go to bed." He repeated caressing her cheek.

Caroline managed to nod before she walked into the room without looking back.

...

And his smile slowly vanished after that. Klaus stared at the path she left before he took out his vibrating phone. "I'm expecting it's over." Klaus answered with that sentence.

From the other side, Stefan buzzed. "Yeah, done. Damon is not at all happy with that."

"Currently, I care less about others." Klaus grumbled and took another sip.

"Which means you truly are interested in this girl?" Stefan teased. "You know, I'm really curious to speak to her."

Klaus practically rolled his eyes. Here, he didn't even get a proper chance to speak with her. The only thing they were doing was quarreling about something very useless. He thought so. "Yeah? Apparently you should get in line, mate." He stated dryly, confusing his friend.

"Um, what?"

Klaus sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Stefan. I appreciate for doing it quickly."

"Not a problem." Stefan murmured. "Good night."

Klaus hung up the call and threw his phone on the couch recklessly before he sank right next to it. Leaning back he rested head against as he closed his eyes. Usually this was not Klaus' style—following, throwing self at a woman and frantically waiting for her to accept him. No, positively not. The original Klaus never bothered himself about such matters. But this woman—this particular one changed that.

He didn't know how it all happened, but he was here.

Caroline wouldn't be happy with what he did. Not that he really worried of her bashing at him. She had it coming though. Klaus warned her to quit the job but she didn't listen. So adamant, so obnoxious. Rubbing his forehead, he decided to pay visit to check if she was awake.

Opening the door, Klaus spotted her in the middle of bed, quick asleep. She was lying on her front with her cheek pressed into pillow and her hands crushed pillow a bit. Under the dim light, Klaus brushed her hair from face to look at her features.

From the first second he saw Caroline, Klaus wanted her. He felt unusual pain in his heart, attraction to her. He tried to ignore whatever overwhelmed and made him restless, but he failed. Why? Klaus had been questioning himself from the beginning. That desire to be with her, to secure her with his arms, to keep her safe and to see her happy—he didn't know what it meant at first. He never met this part of him, before Caroline.

None of his methods were much appreciated by her, but having her in front of him gave him peace and the rest was pointless, at least for now.

 _ **0o 3 o0**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun. Thanks for your interest and patience =) Please review!

* * *

 _My heart is and will always be yours._

 _\- Sense and Sensibility, Jane Austen_

 ** _0o 4 o0_**

0o Past o0

"My lady, you haven't been eating properly from last few days." Caroline's hand-maid, Regina pointed out gently. Except for her no one in the castle ever spoke to Caroline using that tone. Kindness was rarely shown or maybe she interacted with wrong persons. She didn't know. Not that her thoughts really mattered to anyone.

She barely got a chance to see her parents in this year. And when she did, she found them happy, enjoying all benefits provided by the King.

Caroline now came to a saturation point and she simply couldn't tolerate whatsoever happening with her. She waited, she waited, and she waited from summer, from the day they tied knot! Now there arrived another summer.

Apparently something was wrong with her, she believed for she did not get a chance to bear child. Her mother was not happy with that and insisted to spend more time with the King.

Caroline wanted to laugh at everyone. Bitterly.

It was clear, her parents were stressed out thinking they might lose all the privileges.

Of course, it won't continue for too long.

Yes, the King was forming an alliance with the succeeding kingdom. Therefore, a wedding was on the cards. That's what she heard.

From the moment, her mind was no longer at peace. The thought of separation made her restless. Was it all? Nothing was there between her and the King? Had he not felt anything, at least for once? She had given him everything she could but he did not wish to return anything? These questions started to eat her from inside.

Moreover, the minimum attention she used to get from the King had discontinued.

And now the General Commander of the army became another trouble. Caroline loathed him to the core and she wanted nothing more than to get rid of his creepy behavior.

The relation between her and the King was weak and wide known to the other officials throughout kingdom. So the Commander was so eager to make a proper use of it.

Caroline felt really helpless.

At some point, she wanted to quit. Yes, she wanted to get out of here finding one way or another.

She had nothing to expect and no one to love.

Pressing the fingertips to the temple of her head, Caroline applied pressure enough to reduce mild ache which was bothering her from inside.

"I do not wish to eat anything tonight, Regina." Caroline murmured, without glancing back at her hand-maid, from the couch she was in. Placing her hands on top of cushioned arm, Caroline rested her chin, brought her legs up. "You may leave for now."

"But, my lady—"

The double doors were opened impeding the hand-maid and Caroline slightly turned to look from her shoulder.

The King walked inside making Regina to curtsy quickly. His hands were clasped at his back as he eyed at the plate of food in Regina's hands.

Caroline slowly rose on her feet, completely turned around to their side.

"Keep it here and leave us alone." His said in firm tone. Though, his steady gaze was on the floor in front him.

Regina placed the plate on the table before she left them like he ordered. Once the doors were closed behind, the King Niklaus locked his eyes with hers.

Caroline, for the first time, had felt no emotion in his presence. Empty, something inside her was.

"You have been avoiding food for a while now." He stated the fact with his eyes twitched to the slightest.

"Yes, my king." Her reply was short as her gaze fell down. Oh, finally he noticed her existence?

"Should I have to know anything?" he asked, closing the space between them.

"No, my king." Once again she answered, fully deadpanned.

And slowly he reached out for her face, placing index finger under her chin he made her to look up at him. "I knew you are a terrible liar, Caroline."

"Apparently you have mistaken, my lord." Caroline smiled stiffly as she pulled back. When a corner of his lips bent into an amused smile, she controlled this urge to scowl at him. "I have nothing to tell you." Her voice sounded stern but not disrespectful. "It must be another long day. Perhaps you need me to relieve you, isn't it, my king?"

Bitterness in her tone caused the King to lose his smile. His mouth became stiff as his eyes lowered to the ground. He seemed thoughtful and the moment passed in a strange fear. Caroline took a deep breath in and decided to face his wrath.

"Indeed," he muttered before locking his sharp gaze with her callous ones. "But before that I truly suggest you to come out of that distress." Klaus turned to the plate of food which Regina kept on the table. "You have not been feeding yourself well lately. Have something, will you? Weakness is all I can find in your eyes."

Before she could control herself, Caroline snorted. "That weakness, it would not kill me my king." Gulping down hardly, she reminded not to shed any tear in front of him. Not that water surfaced her eyes. She was beyond exhausted to cry and thought there left no water inside her to come out at the times as such.

"So much anguish, love?" Klaus pointed out, half-smiled. "Instead of burying it deep, why don't you spit it out?" he suggested moving away from her. His voice still held no emotion and it irritated Caroline to the core. "I waited for this long, Caroline," he stopped making her frown in confusion. Facing her once again he continued. "Expected you would come to me by yourself and share your burden. But you did not."

Still perplexed his wife squinted at the ground trying to understand what he was talking about.

His words brought her attention back.

"Even though I assured you, would you not keep it in mind?" his breathing suddenly turned harsh as took a dangerous step in her direction. He was suddenly angry and that made Caroline to move back immediately. "If I want your body, then I could claim it another way. I have not married you expecting physical relation." He stated coldly and slightly imbalanced from a new emotion which she would say—sadness. "I want more than that, Caroline."

This time Caroline gulped in fear as the man, her husband, terrified and surprised her at the same instant.

He wanted more?

If he was expecting more from her, then how could he have gone to tie knot with another woman?

"You are marrying someone else." Caroline blurted out and was not sorry about it. His frown dissolved, his gaze turned blank. Swallowing lumps forming in her throat, she added. "From royal blood. From your class."

Tilting head to right, Niklaus arched a brow. "Did I declare?"

"Everyone knew it—"

"—Did I declare?" he asked sternly. Caroline remained silent, her gaze met the floor as she shook her head as no. "I thought you are mature than this but you proved to me that you are no less than a child." At that point, she gave him a piercing look. Klaus challenged her silently as he clasped hands at his back. "Am I wrong?"

"But you will marry again at some point!" Caroline argued. "You cannot hold your enemies without alliance for too long."

"Alliance will be made in other ways." Her mighty husband informed in the same tone. "I have my methods to gain acquaintances without being involved in royal wedding or illegitimate affairs." She swore, the expression in his eyes darkened. "If it could lighten you, then I would say I am not interested in anything like that."

It surprised her, would be an understatement.

His declaration was something that had not been expected.

But a part of her wanted more assurance that he would not leave her.

"You had my attention from the very moment I saw you, and you will until my last breath." He said lowering his voice by the end. "Only you."

That—

An audible gasp escaped from the King's wife.

Her heart was beating faster than ever.

Her stomach was flipped inside.

She barely fluttered her eyelids.

A composed Niklaus looked around the room before he pointed at the food. "Now eat."

It was no statement but appeared like an order.

Without another question, she completed her dinner while her husband continued to have wine from the corner of their chamber. Of course, she was too stunned to find her voice.

"I believe it is time for you to have your perquisite." Klaus smirked in an unknown haze. Caroline slightly frowned, stood up a few steps away from the small round table. "Bring it in!" The King passed an order looking at the door.

Soon a guard emerged at the entrance with a large silver plate and a hollow lid covering something.

After placing it on the table, the guard bowed and left them alone once again.

Klaus walked to it, gazing at his wife. Something was wrong, Caroline sensed it from his mysteriously cruel smile.

He uncovered the content on plate by removing the lid.

What she saw had her speechless, frozen to the core.

The head.

The head of—Caroline took her time to register the blood drenching figure—the General of army.

She became nauseous soon after that and averted her gaze. Her features distorted with disgust and terror.

"The head of man who desired what is mine." Her esteemed husband spoke with hint of pride and sadism. "I present you, my wife."

Caroline did not dare to look back at it. What she witnessed could give nightmares for a few more years.

"His body is under pitchfork in the middle of capital of this kingdom." He informed in that tone. "It is going to be a crude reminder to everyone, love." His footsteps neared and soon pulverized filled breath washed her frame. Grasping her chin softly, he forced her to look up at him and his lips twisted into strange smirk. "No one can take you away from me, Caroline." Claiming her mouth as his own, he ran tongue across her bottom lip. "No one."

A pale Caroline's heart was thumping and her entire body trembled more than once.

"And you would not leave me, would you?" he asked nibbling her bottom lip.

Caroline glanced at the head before she looked back at her husband.

She had to be afraid of him for obvious reasons but instead she was afraid of something else: She felt _pleasant_ for getting the assurance she craved.

 ** _0o 4 o0_**

* * *

 _Hello! We did another chapter =)_

 _This one is - Past life. I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

 _From the next chapter I will try to put both the lives together. lol. So do tell me how you enjoyed it? Take care!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun. Thanks for your interest and patience =) Please review!

* * *

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

0o Past o0

Caroline made it as a habit to walk in the King's private gardens, the only thing which was having his special interest, or so she believed until the incident with the General of the army had taken place. She would have still remembered how indifferent Niklaus appeared while she had turned pale watching the head in the middle of the room. And the recalling events of that might brought shivers.

Halting at the small square shaped constructed pond, she looked down in the water. A pale reflection smiled back and that smile faded a little when the King's image appeared next to hers.

Niklaus met her gaze, cocked a brow. "Would you mind my company, love?"

The tease in his words made her want to roll eyes. Instead stiffening her lips, she answered. "I am pleased to have you, my king." Niklaus led the way and she followed quietly. A few moments passed like that. "This place is lovely." She told what she felt.

"I am glad to know you like my personal gardens." He clasped hands at the back.

"It reminds me of a place in the forest." She said, her smile growing as every moment passed by. "I used to go there and play with my childhood friends. Years passed and all of my friends, engaged in various interests, including me. But I had always found time by finishing my chores quickly and visited once in a while until the wedding."

They didn't stop the walk. Silence enveloped them after that which he ended first.

"And one such time I saw you." Caroline gazed at him. Until then she had no clue when he saw her. He gave her impression that it was not going to be a simple sentence and she was right. He spoke further, not meeting her eyes. "I was on hunt when I first saw you. You were sitting by the pond, making patterns in the water. And I stopped." He said and paused, looking into her eyes. A ghost of smile reached his mouth, his eyes dazzling showing his appreciation. "I stopped to look at a genuine beauty that caught the King's eye. Effortlessly." He snapped fingers, adding the latter.

Caroline blushed into the light shade of red, heat rose in her cheeks. But he did not stop at that.

"That's when I thought to claim your body as mine." His index finger traced the curve of her neck. "I only wanted your body and enjoy every bit it can offer. For the rest of our lives." Arrogance in his voice averted her for a moment there. Didn't he say that he had married not expecting physical relation? "And you denied my proposal." He went on, his stormy blues reflecting amusement. "You denied the King. Your king." His thumb was on her bottom lip. Tapping on it for a couple of times, he reached for it and tugged gently with his teeth. A familiar taste- taste of him - which she had always liked was now resting on her lips.

Caroline felt the speed in her breathing, as he caressed her upper arm and her neck. Pulling away, he inhaled deeply while she looked around. Guards were standing somewhere around the entrance and her handmaid, Regina, was long gone.

"The man who is known to be ruthless, throughout the kingdom, for dethroning his father to get into power." Caroline gulped remembering that point. He smirked when she trembled under his touch. Twisting his mouth, he gave her a look. "I was impressed."

Even though she was scared that was only for a moment. She reminded the intimacy there were sharing and that's how she found her voice. "You married me because you saw a challenge?"

"I married you because I saw myself in you." He blurted out. That was unplanned, she would have told it from his pale expression. "A person who denied the King."

An astonished Caroline gaped at her husband. He seemed like any other ordinary man, at that point of time, but no cold, manipulative, dangerous person.

Then it was gone.

"How does it make you feel to know you have gotten my attention from the very first sight? Powerful."

"Speechless." It slipped out, but she didn't mind it though. She noticed his smirk and muttered. "I have been scared of you from the beginning."

He snorted. "Nevertheless you rejected me."

"I did." She explained, her tone raised a little. "A few of my friends were born out of wedlock. I knew what they went through, I saw how their mothers were treated." Looking down at her entwined fingers, she murmured. "I do not wish such fate for me or my children in the name of riches."

He was quiet, staring at her callously. And then he turned around to leave. "There is more to see in this place. Come." Simply he changed the topic and left a baffled Caroline to follow him.

* * *

0o Present o0

Caroline stirred in her sleep before she woke up the next morning. Lazily she opened her eyes, feeling numb. Her muscles were sore, but mentally she was relaxed. That's when she remembered she was in Klaus's room and sat up quickly. Yawning widely, she got down to her feet to find him.

In a white bathrobe he was comfortably sitting in sofa with a laptop and typing at jetspeed. "Good morning, love." He cast smile, glanced for a second or two. "Just give me a minute, I'll wrap it up."

Caroline nodded at him and didn't mind to settle down beside. Curiously she gazed at the screen, as if she would have understood those words.

"So," he buzzed, closing the device and shifted his attention to her face, "I didn't order any breakfast. Thought you would do it after waking up." He chuckled looking at her hair. "You got plenty of sleep?"

She grinned and bit into her lip. "Oh yeah."

"Good. I think you need to go and fresh up."

And that's when reality hit her hard.

"I appreciate it-" she cut him; her smile vanishing as every second passed by, "but I got to go."

Even Klaus's smile faded away. "Where?" He questioned as if she was kidding him.

To that she lifted brows, looking less amused. In fact, the opposite of amused. "Don't tell me you thought I'll get stuck to your ass forever." Klaus rolled his eyes as he got up and walked into his room followed by her. "I must leave now."

"Yes, please. Go on. No one is stopping you." He scoffed, opening his closet and then paused to shoot a smirk. "Go to your empty house and stay there if you can."

Caroline frowned in confusion at first. "Now what have you done?" She demanded.

Klaus dug his clothes and chose a dark green casual shirt which he threw on the bed. "I don't think the place is good for you."

"A little help doesn't make you my God, Klaus." She growled. He was so infuriating and controlling. "You don't-"

"I shifted your things to the next room."

Another exasperated sigh.

Klaus took out his cream cotton jeans, seemed thoughtful. "What if you learned you lost the dancer job?"

A gasp was her first response.

He wouldn't.

Widening her sea blue eyes, she stepped close to him. "You didn't." Her job, her food, her only option to survive.

"I did," were his unapologetic words and confirmed it with a nod.

She closed her mouth with her palm, pale and astonished.

A few minutes were spent in silence before she found her voice. "You know- I regret meeting you."

"There is a good explanation behind my actions."

"Write your explanation on a paper, fold it and put it inside your ass hole!" She lost her cool and reached for a vase. "You ruined my life, prick!" Blinded by rage, she threw it on him. He missed and it shattered on the ground.

A startled Klaus raised his hands in surrender. As if it would reduce her temper. "Caroline! Stop it. Give me a chance to speak."

"Shut the fuck up." She snarled, threw pillow on his face which slightly touched him. "You come here and die in my hands, bastard!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Lucky for him, he was on the other side of bed.

Something hard should hit his head and knock him cold. When she turned to find for such thing, Klaus attacked her and crossed her hands, held them firm in place. She yelled and kicked him, resulting in collapsing on the ground. With a thud. Minutes passed in that mini war, which she saw in that way, with Klaus repeatedly telling her to quit the fight and listen to him while she swore to kill him.

And when Klaus made sure she had no more strength led to fight him back, he let go of her hands. His breathing was harsh and deep, sitting up on the floor while she lied down there, recollecting herself.

"I did it on purpose." Klaus began speaking once he regained composure. Caroline stared up at the ceiling, her eyes were moist. "You can't live your entire life like dancing doll, Caroline." Concern in his voice made her look at him. "When they find someone better, they wouldn't hesitate to replace you." He got to his feet and offered his hand. "Then what you'll do at that time? Work at a diner like before?" He asked rudely. A tear slipped from her eye as she took his hand and got up. "That's all you can come up with? I tried to get this fact into your head. You deserve something better than that and I am willing to help you."

He was harsh, but she was not going to deny he was right. Her job was temporary and she did every little research to know if she could do anything more. Going back as the cleaner was only she could do in future. Which was the reason she started to save all her earnings through this job.

A small sob escaped her. Her gaze was down, but vision was blurry. Thrusting her chin up, Klaus wiped her eyes. His voice was soft as if she was a child. "You're a good dancer, love. Master any form of dance first. Then you can get to choose better." He smiled firmly, dimples showing off. "Who knows maybe you can start a dance school of your own?" He suggested, filling lightness in his voice as he repeated what she called him on their first conversation. "Since I'm filthy rich, I'll invest."

She let out a huff of smile and wiped the traces of her waterworks. It had been long since someone spoke to her in this way. As if she mattered. But him being an outsider was her major problem. Like two days back he was still a stranger to her. Now he showed her a way for better lifestyle which she used to dream in her childhood. But real life was hard and kept trying her.

"Give it a try." He murmured, tucking her hair behind ears. "Don't like it, then don't do it."

"How it benefits you?" She raised her doubt. "What do you want in return?"

Klaus deadpanned at her mocking question first and smirked. "One hour of lap dance daily will do for me."

Revulsion distorted her face. "Another reason to hate you."

Cocking a brow, he challenged. "Hmm, this isn't your club right? We can test limits, too." Haughtily he added undoing the ties of his robe. "I really do enjoy skin on skin."

Caroline's left eye twitched as she cussed, storming out before pushing him away. "You make me sick!"

"Your loss." He sang behind her as she closed the door loudly while shaking her head with a smile.

This guy was going to make tremendous changes to her life. She knew it.

 _ **0o 5 o0**_

* * *

Oh I feel like an eternity. Finally I updated this. I want to credit seriouslylove for making me think twice before I write the Past life. Thank you!

Excuse all the mistakes please! Let me know your thoughts and take care, readers! =)


	6. Chapter 6

_**0o 6 o0**_

0o Past o0

Never had Caroline thought she would have gotten attached to her unemotional husband. She had been worried about herself, about her position in the castle and worried he might abandon her if he had found someone better than her.

Every time she had thought about only her? But, now, with the war coming, she was burdened with strange feeling. Her stomach twisted inside when she learned how the war initiated.

Because of her.

The dead General of Niklaus's army was the Duchess' brother. The King's violence broke her heart and decided to associate with the rival kingdom.

Niklaus was as composed as ever. As if he was going to the hunt or a general tour in the streets of his kingdom.

In two days he was going to the battlefield and Caroline lost her peace forever ago.

All the unsettling thoughts whirling in her mind affected her behavior in the bed. Rarely she let go of his lips, unknown of the ways to tell him she did not want to leave him in that war. She opened mouth to speak, to convey what she had been feeling, but she did not find the nerve to pour out everything.

She stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to wipe sweat beads on her face, after an intense session with her husband. He was not exhausted while kissing every inch of her body. Her fingers were to grasp his shoulders, as a small whimper escaped her when he swirled his tongue around her belly button.

"What have you been thinking about?" He asked casually, the tips of his fingers were lazily caressing her pubic hair.

Breathing out loudly at his touch, she whispered. "About you, of course." The King rose to meet her eyes, a smirk was playing on his lips as he registered her expression. He leaned down without averting his gaze and nibbled her belly. "I have never thanked you for protecting me from the General." She saw him kissing all the way up and claiming her mouth.

"I protected what's mine." He replied in between kisses.

That's what she was? A possession?

But then she remembered he was made in that way. Hardly showing any difference between people and things, never speaking of his true emotions. Sometimes she would wonder if he was made of iron.

"I am glad to know I have importance in your life. Smaller as it might be." Caroline kissed at the corner of his lips. She had no clue why those words came out. Maybe her fears were finding their way out. She would appreciate if they were gone forever.

To that Niklaus cocked a brow at her. He peeled himself off her and strode to wine on the table across their bed. Her legs were still trembling, from the recent, lengthy activities, as she sat up to witness her husband's naked glory. He poured himself a glass of wine and returned to the bed. "Tomorrow I am going to the war." He spoke from the glass and shot a callous look at her. "Because of you."

Guilty feeling consumed her with a single statement. Pursing her lips into thin line, she brought duvet to cover herself, but he didn't let her. When offered his glass of drink, she glanced between his unemotional face and the wine.

He had always been giving the priority she was seeking. Every time. Still, rather shamelessly she was demanding for more?

As a flush of embarrassment rose in her cheeks, she mumbled taking the glass. "I apologize for nonsens-"

Rest was impeded with a bruising kiss. His thumb flicked her nipple, sucking her bottom lip. She inhaled harshly, when he let go of her and looked at the glass in her hands, silently reminding her to have it.

Caroline was taking the wine in small gulps, as he went to her neck, caressing with his mouth. "Thank you." She whispered in haze. "For everything."

She felt his smile against her skin. "It took you more than one year to understand."

When he pulled back, she looked him in the eyes and said. "It took you more than one year to show." He wasn't amused for that. Instead he stared at her for long time before she added hurriedly with a little shrug. "Or maybe I wasn't the brightest." Her frown deepened, she stared at nowhere particularly. "Or I was too petty to see what you are offering."

Caroline wasn't sure what it was. She knew she had overly estimated of her role in the castle. Probably that would have been the reason for her disappointment.

"I have seen many people in my life, love." He spoke, breaking the silence. Caroline met his casual stare, as he took the glass and sipped from it. "And I assure that you are naïve but no shallow. So, I suggest you to stop overthinking." He brushed off topic and placed the empty glass on the table next to bed. "You do not have royal blood, but still you are the King's wife, Caroline, which means you have certain powers." He reminded her once again before he lied down and guided her to climb on top of him. "All you have to do is ask."

Caroline never thought of making use of her role. She neither set foot in the court nor interfered in the King's dealing.

Now she wanted to do it. She was going to ask him.

Yes.

Nervously she reached for his torso, meeting his intrigued stare. "I- want to come with you."

Niklaus clearly understood what she was saying. His lips twisted, not into a smirk. "Battlefields are not meant for people with faint-hearts."

"I wish to be with you."

"The question is can you withstand blood, flesh and-" he paused, brushing her knuckles with his thumb, "-can you withstand seeing me in that massacre?" He was teasing her, she knew it. Caroline failed to picture his words and gulped a little. "Or can you take it when the enemy slaughters your husband?" She treated him with a deadly dagger, made him chortle. "Who knows, maybe they will enslave you for the rest of your life?"

Caroline looked away, retracting her hands. Moist eyes didn't let her see properly. The thought of him dying- was brutal, heartbreaking. She failed to control the surfacing water from slipping down to her cheeks. He was not going to die, a voice in her head argued adamantly, but she would never know of their future.

He wiped a tear and said quietly. "Tears would not make things any better, my sweet wife." When he cupped her cheek, she rested against his palm, her eyes were down. "It requires years of training even to witness such aggression. A commoner cannot endure such harshness."

She got her answer.

Still, not meeting his eyes, she bent to find his lips hastily. Tomorrow he would be gone and his existence was at stake. She tried to absorb that all at once. It made her to kiss him harder, deep and sensual strokes, and he let her.

He let her have it in her way, no trace of his regular dominance was seen. His hands were merely travelling on her body to every corner and curve. She knew he was anticipated to meet her gaze when she put him at her entrance, but she didn't want him to see her puffy red eyes.

Caroline gasped his name, when he entered her at once. She had her moment before she claimed her husband's mouth, shedding another teardrop on his face. Niklaus smiled into the kiss, to her surprise, while she thought he would get repulsed by her behavior.

Did he understand she would miss him, she was worried for him?

A sob of relief, sorrow escaped her involuntarily. She had no idea she got this much attached to the King until tonight. Detached, cold hearted man. Yet she was desperate for his safety.

When she whimpered his name while coming from high, he groaned, utterly satisfied. Her lower body was trembling when he snaked an arm around her and switched them both. He thrust until he released the last of him and pulled back. Another moan came out of her, feeling complete, as she brought his face to peck on his face.

Niklaus's breathing eventually slowed down, gazing at her. He would have passed the wet cloth after he cleaned himself, but exhaustion took over her. So, he didn't mind to do it for her.

After a long time, she dared to lock eyes with his. For the first time, Caroline got to see something other than amusement, lust or wrath. She wasn't certain what it meant, but it appeared new while radiating from his stormy blues.

Then he planted lips on her cheek, causing a distressed smile from her. "Rest well, love." She heard him mumble as he lied down on his side. Caroline eyed him, dizziness surrounding her gradually. He smiled a little, that unfamiliar, fresh glint was still shining in his blue-gray orbs. "Tomorrow we shall leave soon."

Once again he chose to fulfill her desire.

 _ **0o 6 o0**_

* * *

 _This chapter has the Past life only. Sorry! We will do both in the next chapter._

 _Thanks for your patience. Please leave your thoughts!_

 _Take care, readers =)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. _No offence, no Beta._

* * *

 ** _0o 7 o0_**

 _0o Past o0_

"Niklaus!"

Caroline managed to gasp only once and that too his name. Watching him on his knees in front of his enemy left her speechless, utterly horrified. The spinning world froze at once. No longer had she registered people standing next to her. Moments back her husband was still fighting like an unleashed monster. His every step was on layer of blood. Suddenly things changed, and he landed on his knees with split lips and bruised face.

Her nightmares were coming true. Watching him like this—

Caroline felt like she was going to be unconscious and trip off from the hill she was standing and watching her husband. Her hand-maid was bracing her, she noticed it. No one was bothered to shift glance at the King, as everyone was occupied fighting for their own life. Even the guards were out for blood.

The rival king was looking down at Niklaus while removing his helm, serpent smile was playing on his lips or Caroline might have imagined. It didn't matter. Her attention was solely given to her husband, as if that would save him from the danger.

Niklaus was not angry, listening to his rival's words, but the ache caused from his wounds was not allowing him to remain firm.

Suddenly the rival king cried in pain when he was got a strike.

Stefan, the new Commander of Niklaus' army, tackled him down with multi-flail which was his weapon of choice.

Caroline slowly understood that it was a trap weaved for the rival king. Throughout the war Niklaus' guards were still around him, fighting off the enemies except for the rival king. They let him in and he was dead. He was gathering strength to get up but failed. Niklaus rose on his feet while the enemy was dragged away.

Caroline was pale as ghost by the time Niklaus spotted her on the hill while Stefan finished his dirty work—killing the king.

It was over; Niklaus signalled that with a nod.

She was actually surprised she did not faint by now.

Regina, her maid, was squeezing her and jabbering in pure joy. Even Caroline felt that burden lifting from her heart. But she needed to sit down for a while and recollect what had happened.

It was too much for her.

"Take me back to my tent, please." She asked Regina.

Niklaus was safe.

And Caroline was able to breathe normally.

She did not come out of her place until the songs of victory started to echo in the battle-field; Regina brought water to drink and asked if she needed anything else.

When she was informed of Niklaus' return, she walked out faster than ever.

He was in the midst of celebrating army. She imagined she would get to see his smug face, but there was only a little smile.

Had there anything in this world that could actually thrill this man for once? Maybe in another life he would learn how to live.

Lazily his gaze brushed over the crowd and stopped at Caroline. His smile turned into something else quickly.

It was different from what he was throwing at his men; it was the smile from a man to his wife telling that he had returned to home.

She had never felt that much peace consuming her despite the cheering around them and wondered if he was feeling the same. She had not gotten a chance to check upon his wounds, as the men kept him occupied. They were going to leave the next morning, for the troops in all the directions were too exhausted to ride. The lost were mourned and the defeated—

No imprisoners except for the ran away Countess, the ex-Commander's sister.

The King was known for his ruthlessness, not for generosity. He passed an order that she must be assembled in his court shortly.

"Were you entertained thoroughly?" was the first sentence Niklaus spoke to her after the war.

Caroline found him at the entrance of the tent she was in. Tease in his voice made her want to scowl at him. She turned to Regina and said. "Ask one of the healers to come."

"They are with the soldiers in need." Niklaus informed, setting his clean sword on the table, and then looked at the hand-maid.

Regina got the hunch, curtsied quickly and was about to leave when Caroline asked her to arrange warm water.

Once they were alone, the King started to remove his armour, flinching every now and then. Caroline fell quiet, observing him. She could have sworn the sound of her heartbeat in her ears.

"You need a healer as well." She found her voice at last.

He stared blankly at her for a moment and huffed out a smile that clenched her heart painfully.

Caroline passed a glass of drinking water. Taking it, the King walked to the bedding and settled down.

For the first time, he was exhausted.

Regina arrived with a vessel of warm-water and pieces of cloth. She was dismissed after placing things in order.

Caroline dipped an edge of cloth in the water and squeezed before gently touching it on his lip. He let out a hiss, making her flinch and apologize immediately. She could feel his intense stare burning into her and still she did not lose it. His curled index finger thrust her chin forced to meet his eyes. Niklaus gauged her in silence for a heated up moment.

"You thought I would never return?" He broke. There was no response from her. He waited before adding. "You have been warned, love. Battlefields are not meant for untrained hearts."

That was true.

He had mentioned, but she turned deaf to that fact.

She resumed her work, cleaning up his wounds. Apparently he decided to torture her more.

"Though, you never cease to wonder me." A smirk graced up his tired face. "I thought you would—"

"Faint?" Caroline cut in sharply, surprising her husband. "Run away? Cry out in fear?" Gulping a hard knot in her throat, she cleaned the wound on his forehead carefully. Her face became hotter as every moment passed by. "I did not. I watched your every move."

She was not sure if her husband was amused or surprised. No traces of smile were seen, but his eyes—

A voice in her head admonished not to let those eyes have impact on her words like they would always.

"I watched you slaughter, watched as you walked on blood." Caroline discarded the cloth before taking another fresh piece. "I watched your fall. Did you know how I felt?" She drained the soft cloth a little before turning to look at him in the eyes.

Her trials were unsuccessful. One look at him—she failed to form a sentence. Her knees buckled watching the curious stormy blue eyes.

She parted her lips, a sigh escaped from her.

"I thought I lost you there." She barely let it out in a whisper. When her gaze distorted, she blinked away those unshed water. "I knew it would break me, but still I watched you."

"Perhaps you would not break if things were different." He commented quietly. "Because you are strong, love."

Caroline let out a humourless chuckle, fiddling with the fabric in her hands. "So strong that I came all the way to this war-zone to see the person I love in the midst of danger." She paused, avoiding his eyes completely. Shaking head, she responded. "I am not strong, my king. This war has terrified me so much that I became numb."

There was silence after that. Caroline felt her scalp prickle, when he did not speak anything. She forced herself to glance at him and found him gaping at her with his eyes little wide.

She did not understand what had she spoken that astonished him. Then again that expression was gone; he pulled up himself.

"You love me that much?" Softly he asked.

Slowly she recalled her blabbering.

 _Love?_

She loved him?

Caroline fluttered her eyelids and her heart began to thump again at this sudden revelation. Revelation about herself, about him.

Her face flushed into pink, as he took that fabric from her hands and tossed it away. In a blink, she was in his embrace, between his legs, as his eyes demanded more.

"Tell me, Carolina?" He insisted using her birth name that meant he was not being playful. She couldn't help but curl around his neck, as she looked down at him.

Her smile was bright and wide before she pressed a kiss at the corner of his mouth. Her fingers ran through his hair sluggishly, petting his bruised lips with hers.

Yes, she loved the coldest person she had ever known and she could not tell why or how. Thought she was slowly attached to him, but her subconscious knew it.

When the King moaned in pain, Caroline came to senses and pulled back to apologize.

"That did not answer my question, love." He was not lighted up yet. In a gruff tone, he spoke. "Though, I enjoyed it."

Caroline pressed the tip of her nose to the crown of his head. He smelled of blood, mud and sweat. "I would love you, Niklaus." He was rigid, trying not to express anything, as she added while caressing the nape of his neck. "Always."

Silence prevailed between them. People's chatter, cricket sounds continued in their surroundings.

And then for the first time the King peeled his gaze away from her, his jaws clenching, yet he did not let go of her. She was not expecting he would reciprocate feelings, for she knew him too much. Surprisingly she stopped bothering of all such things.

It was a moment to relish; Caroline found love.

For quite some time, she had thought she was incapable to give love to her unemotional husband. But she found it at last and she would start giving him.

Looking up at her, he said. "Since you did not faint or run away or cry out in fear, I expect you could accompany me in the future wars."

 _Oh, there he is,_ Caroline thought, _with typical mockery gleaming in his eyes and flowing in his words._

Caroline laughed softly as a response. Although she did not like thoughts of him in another war. He was home not long ago, right?

Getting her bottom lip, he stroke it gently with the pad of his thumb and then gazed into her moist eyes. She was grinning ear to ear when he rested the side of his face to her bosom, his grip tightened around her, and she rubbed his back soothingly.

 ** _0o 7 o0_**

* * *

 ** _Oh yeah, I'm alive. Got busy with my studies, hope y'all understand. And yeah, thanks for nominating me for Klaroline Awards. Though I have not won in those categories, I really thank for the recognition. (PS: You will this message in my other updated works)_**

So a guest reviewer asked: If present Klaus is aware of his past? NO! He is just feeling he knows Caroline, there is undeniable attraction from the first sight.

Sorry for the confusion!

Thanks for reading! Please review =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** I don't own characters from TVD or TO. Everything I write is for fun and part of imagination. _No offence, no Beta._

* * *

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

 _And if love be madness, may I never find sanity again_

 _\- John Mark Green_

 _0o Past o0_

Gods blessed her finally.

Caroline was smiling at the sky, with a hand pressed to her belly. She had seen many full moons in her life, but this one stood out as magnificent. She felt so.

At the palace, her days hadn't started on a bright note. By this time she fit into the place and accepted it as her home. And her husband—

The doors were opened, revealing a composed Niklaus. His frame might be stiff, but his face—she swore there was glow in his stormy blues. Taking unhurried steps, he purred. "Something is brought to my notice, love." Her cheeks would have turned into deep shade of pink, for his intense gaze. She walked to him while he continued teasing her. "Do you have anything to say in your defence?"

"Yes, my king." Caroline answered, playing along. "My husband is guilty."

"So, you are telling me you have no part in this?" Niklaus lifted his brow.

"I am the innocent one." She responded and bit into her lower lip. "But we have equal share, I believe."

The King smirked grasping her chin. "Then I would love to punish you first." And he consumed her mouth. Caroline enjoyed how fierce it seemed at the beginning followed by delicate strokes in the end.

"For a punishment, it is amiable." Caroline murmured, pecked on the corner of his mouth. "Perhaps the King is losing touch on his methods." Niklaus chuckled before kissing her again. "Your Majesty has gone all soft on me?"

It would be first that Niklaus didn't respond to her silly tease. He was occupied showering kisses on her. Caroline let out giggles whenever he let go of her lips for a short period of time.

After what it seemed like an eternity, he tugged her bottom lip before peeling himself away. Breathless and hovering, she opened her eyes to his sensual caress of her cheeks and chin. The way he looked at her transformed and Caroline knew the change was no temporary.

Though she hadn't expected his affirming reaction, she was thrilled to know _the_ news stirred him to some extent. Perhaps he had been waiting all this time?

Her smile vanished slowly while contemplating.

He had been waiting?

But she could not exactly provide him what he needed, what others were expecting of them.

His own smile now replaced with a frown as he asked. "What are you thinking about, love?"

Caroline's throat was dry when she answered in a whisper. "I cannot give you a heir, but a child."

His mouth twitched little as he huffed. Walking away, he undid belt and robe, appeared distant for some reasons.

Had she spoken wrong? But it was true. Neither Caroline nor the children born from her could claim royal titles- it was one of the laws.

One after the other, he removed each of his garments leaving his breeches on. Meeting her quizzical look Niklaus closed the space with three long strides and pecked on her lips before hoisting her off the ground. "I assume you have eaten well." He spoke irrelevantly. Like always.

Caroline figured out he would not wish to speak on that matter anymore. It only proved wrong when he opened his mouth after putting her in bed and lying next to her.

"I was born a bastard."

What?

It must be a cruel joke, Caroline thought after going speechless. No mirth danced in his eyes, his tone. He exhibited familiar callousness. Shifting to her side, he patted on her bottom lip with his index finger. Her sea-blue eyes were wide, filled with astonishment.

"As soon as my mother's betrayal came into light, her secret lover was executed." His fingers trailed down and spread across her torso. "Mikael never looked at me in the same way since I was ten, for he believed my existence disgraced his bloodline."

Caroline's croaked out with much difficulty. "Your father?"

"He was one of the ministers at that time, who died _accidentally_ on his way back from a tour in the kingdom."

Hard lump formed in the pit of her stomach, though her husband went on-as if he was narrating a bedtime story.

"If it was not my mother, he would have killed me when I was ten. She protected me for as long as she could." Niklaus sat up to touch his wife's belly through her nightgown. Caroline was about mimick him, but he pinned her down. "Physically I was safe." He swallowed with much difficulty. "Although her death worsened my survival."

Caroline studied every emotion that his face displayed. If she had not known him for this long, she would not have grasped his ache behind that hard expression.

"Mikael made sure everyone in his inner circle was aware of my origin and I was treated differently when compared with my siblings. Bastards would not get respect, would they?" Bitterly he smiled.

 _No, they would not_. She agreed with him, as it all made sense to her moderately.

"If everyone had known the truth, then it would have been much easier for me. But Mikael induced sickening ways as I grew up. Trusting a person was considered as an act of foolishness." He did not like how the piece of fabric existed between him and her soft skin. Slowly he lifted her gown up, exposing her stomach. Caroline was too occupied to feel shy for his acts. Also had they known each other fully.

"At the end, this bastard is in power." He planted mouth on her stomach. Her heart might have skipped a beat for that.

Blinking up at the ceiling, she thought for a moment.

Mikael was killed, but no one dared to execute Niklaus in the past. The commoners had not known of every detail, but the court?

"How did you manage to control people under your—err—Mikael's rule after—his death?" Although Caroline was having hard time to digest certain facts, she was choosing her words properly.

A ghost of smile embraced his features. "Only diamond can cut a diamond, love." Something dark and disturbing about him came into life. "I mastered _their_ politics to stand where I am."

Petrified, Caroline gaped at him as he skimmed over her midriff—affectionately? She would not know, for he could proficiently cover up his feelings.

However, she failed to interpret why Niklaus shared these details. In this moment.

Lying on his side, he faced her. "I lived through all of it, Caroline, and it was pitch black down there until I rebelled."

He was taking pride from his achievement—that's how he considered it.

"The King's death ruffled people throughout the land, and that is when I came into light—after winning this throne."

Silence between them was now uncomfortable. She pondered, digesting all at a time.

"You want to see your parents?"

Caroline took her time to come back and respond. "I would love to see them. Probably I can start tomorrow morning?"

"Or they can come here. I will send them a word." He suggested, taking her face in his hand. "Do not strain yourself."

Her face turned red as a soft giggle escaped her lips. "Yes, oh yes, something precious is growing inside me."

" _You_ are as precious as the child." He opposed quietly. Momentarily her smile faded before it returned to greater extent. Though it was not bright like her, there was smirk playing on his lips by the time he added. "You promised your presence to the wars I go, love. So, I insist on nurture you need to have."

Caroline pressed her hand to his, looked into his blazing eyes. "You will take care of me, I know that." She kissed in his palm before she said something that she would on every night. "I love you, Niklaus."

Like always, he did not reciprocate her words and she did not expect either.

* * *

 _0o Present o0_

Klaus rolled his eyes so hard that could end him up in the hotel room. He should have predicted this. Bringing Caroline for shopping seemed to be pretty bad idea. Exhaustion from learning-teaching had them both agreed to take a break.

Now she was consuming plenty of time while trying on things. He grew bored, tired and made a move into the dressing zone.

"Alright, that is enough for the day, sweetheart!"

"Patience is one of the traits of gentleman!" Caroline's voice chimed behind the curtains.

"A saint can become quite annoyed right now." He grumbled back and found a seat in front of her trial room.

"Oh come on! Do you have any bit of idea how hard it is wear and undo every piece?" Klaus let out a huff mockingly when she said that. "And I'm doing it all by myself."

Mischief glinted in his eyes. "I could help you with that undressing part, you know."

Pushing the curtain away she stepped out, treating him with a pointed look. "No, thanks."

Klaus parted his lips while his eyes scanned every inch of her body and the red fabric draped around it with appreciation.

"What do you think?" She posed, wiggling her brows. His speechlessness could have been a compliment, maybe? Or—

"Stunning." He murmured, peeling his gaze away for a second. "Red complements you."

"I liked this one better." Caroline showed a purple floral printed midi dress.

Klaus got up to inspect the piece of material in her hand and declared. "We will get you both."

"I can't afford two at a time." She groaned.

"Bill is on me—"

"No!"

"—and you give me treat." He cut her off and gave her time to think. "Some other time."

Unconvinced, Caroline stated. "You better note down how much I owe you."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered walking away to the billing counter while she went to change back into her jeans.

"I never thought I would make it out of this store today." He sighed in content once they were out of the cloth showroom. Caroline nudged him in ribs gently, sent a glare. "What?"

She snapped her head to the gaming zone as they passed by. It had been so long that she almost forgot when she had played last time. He looked between the centre and her excited face, gradually realized why she was giving him that puppy-dog look.

...

Caroline was laughing way too hard by the time they got inside elevator. Assuming she would be the only adult in that gaming centre, she walked in. But the number of adult players was good. First two times she lost in sequence and then won thrice in battle against a man. When he lost continuously for two times, he looked like he was going to cry sooner or later. Klaus and she had a bet whether the man would burst out or not.

Klaus won in that bet though—the man did lose his cool.

Recalling how he behaved, Caroline continued laughing with her shopping bag in hand. "Seriously! I didn't expect he would—" she chuckled leaning head on Klaus' shoulder.

"I bet you'll sleep in peace now after making someone cry for the day." Klaus puffed, earning a playful hit on his upper arm and chortle from her side.

"Don't deny, but it was fun." She argued, looking at his smiling face. An exasperated sigh was the only response.

Silence prevailed between them which she broke after fifteen seconds. "I had an amazing day. Thanks."

Klaus threw a dramatic bow in her way. "It's my pleasure, ma'am."

Facing him totally she watched, her smile never vanished while he curved up a brow questioningly.

Caroline almost forgot what it was like to have a friend. Yeah, she was having friends, but not the one that's close to heart.

She didn't know why, Klaus was giving her that feeling.

Uttering her thoughts did not appear like a good idea. Not now—after only three days being close to him. So, Caroline shook her head and brushed off her emotions.

"You remember where we left off exactly?" Klaus questioned as they made way to the room.

Realization punched her in the face. She had to get back to physics which made her to curse.

"I'm so damn tired right now that I couldn't move my pinkie toe." Klaus scrunched his nose, threw her annoyed look as he wasn't happy to hear that. But this should be the best excuse, plus she wasn't bluffing either.

"Tomorrow let us start in the early morning!" she became desperate for his approval.

God, he was so stubborn. But he didn't protest.

Caroline was all grinning ear to ear as she opened her door, when his words impeded her.

"I have asked one of my friends to come see us tomorrow." Caroline twirled on her heel to see him. "She was an ex-dancer, used to give stage performances." Her smile faded slowly thinking he was being serious about learning one of the dance forms. He glanced from his cell phone. "She could assist you with, you know," shrugging his shoulders, Klaus hinted the obvious.

Surprised, she didn't move while he went on.

"Speak to her. I guarantee she can resolve your concerns regarding any kind of dance forms." He strode to her, placing his phone back in his pocket. "Still if you have any problem then we can find someone else." Then he kissed on her cheek. "Good night, sweetheart."

"Why you're doing this?" she blurted out the instant question running in her head, by the time he was at the threshold of his room.

Watching her under heavy lidded eyes, he told with a warm and lovely smile. "Because I love you."

Had she felt like she was stabbed in her heart? Like a pro he would make sure she lived through this feeling on every night by repeating those words. But she would only stand there, listening to him.

 _ **0o 8 o0**_

* * *

 _Thanks for your patience! Please comment =)_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title:**_ In another life

 _ **Rating:**_ M

 ** _Pairing:_** Klaus, Caroline

 _ **Summary:**_ AU/ AH. By the time he discovered what he truly felt for her, he lost her. He mourned asking for another chance which fate has given him. Still it isn't easy to claim his lost love.

 _ **Note:** _ I don't own Klaroline or TVD. _No offence to anyone_. Everything I write is part of my imagination and is for fun.

* * *

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

 _0o Present o0_

Caroline growled, stomping her bare feet against the floor as she walked. Stupid Klaus. He had to say those words? But then she did not take much to figure out that was not the single reason for her restlessness.

Odd sensation enveloped her, her veins pulsed at temples and she needed sleep. She needed comfort and rest, all of it.

Involuntarily her legs moved out of her room and stopped in front of Klaus's room. Caroline blinked at the door for a minute before knocking it.

A few moments later Klaus answered the door. Half-concerned and half-sleepy, his gaze brushed over her frame. She stared at his neck, unable to make eye-contact, and wondered how he could sleep pleasantly while her entire body was trembling.

"You are not alright." He muttered, his tone was rough. Clearing his throat he spoke again. "You had any nightmare?"

Not acknowledging his question, she asked. "Can I sleep in your bed?"

Klaus did not hesitate to open his door wide. After she quit fiddling with the hem of her cotton shorts, Caroline entered inside his room in which his musky cologne settled on every corner. Inhaling softly, she made way to his bed and sat at one of the edges.

She waited for his comment, a tease probably. But he stood, arms crossed against his bare chest, away from the bed.

When she finally locked her gaze with his, she found him observing her.

"Don't look at me like that. I can't sing lullaby," he stated wryly, "or read bedtime story for you."

Somewhat relieved, she managed to beam at him. Patting beside her, she saw him striding to bed. The smile on his face was definitely refreshing. Cheeks turning red, Klaus climbed upon mattress and moved to away to the other side.

'Thanks for everything.' She thought to show gratitude but then she reminded herself that they both have long way to go which made her drop. Instead of voicing her thoughts, she leaned in and pecked on his cheek.

Her eyes might be twinkling unlike his which were clouded with astonishment.

And then she drifted into deep slumber happily-no inhibitions, no frustrations-while he did not get to nap for next few hours.

 _0o Past o0_

Strangely Caroline had been feeling uneasy since that morning. Rubbing her fully swollen belly, she let out an impatient huff.

Waiting for her husband was the most difficult thing after her pregnancy.

Niklaus was required at one of the cities - the trade center of their kingdom. He said he would return as soon as possible. But it had been more than five days.

Caroline did not like it, her home was foreign without him.

"You look pale, m'lady," commented Regina, bringing in lillies.

Was she? Caroline thought. "I'm not feeling well, Regina."

That was true, though. Even physically she was not comfortable.

 **...**

He should have been there, Niklaus cursed repeatedly for not approaching the palace before his wife had gone into labour.

Had he admitted it was killing internally?

The soldiers outside her chambers greeted the king as the doors were opened revealing midwife and her assistant.

One more tiny thing he noticed in the midwife's arms. A baby. His baby.

His eyes might have widened staring at that little one in pure awe. The baby wrapped in a cloth was too small to notice if he did not hear the sobs.

Serenity replaced anxious in his eyes. He took a step close to have see the baby keenly. Thinking that he was reaching for the newborn, the midwife stated as politely as possible. "He needs to be cleaned, my king."

They were blessed with a baby boy then.

A corner of his lips twitched trying to look back at the older lady. Something sorrow about their expressions caught his eye.

"How is Caroline?" was the first thing he asked. Probably it was the first time in forever that he sounded so weak, his voice shook with fear. Only a few could notice it however.

They did not answer orally. The older one shook head and opened her mouth. "She don't have much time, Your Highness."

No. That was not true.

"Your Grace, she is requesting your presence," Informed Regina, coming out.

He did not want to get in. His stare might have fallen on Regina's face, but it did not mean he was processing things at healthy pace.

"Your Grace?" Regina repeated, knowing that they were running out of time.

Niklaus moved into the room that reeked of blood that made him tremble to progress further.

On the bed she laid, the woman he had always adored. Hardly he could detect life in her watery eyes, but when he saw a puny smile on her face it relieved him soon enough.

He sat next to her and placed his shivering hand in her. Her skin felt so cold that made him want to break down.

These were the signals. He had to accept. But he had never imagined life without her. Now, at this point, he simply wished there would be a miracle and she would come back to her original self.

"You have seen our son?" She could barely speak. He managed to nod, watching a drop of tear falling down to her side. "I hope he will make you proud someday."

He did not respond for that. Instead his thumb brushed over her palm.

Caroline started taking shallow breaths of air, and his stomach clenched with despair.

"I cannot accompany you to the future wars, my king." She stammered, as he gave a gentle squeeze to her palm.

Regina brought the baby to him. The little one was taken care properly, and so he slept.

Niklaus did not want to let go of his wife's hand to hold his baby, but Caroline appeared like she was expecting that from him.

So he did.

Her smile widened watching him struggle. It almost vanished when he looked back at her. He was still pale, but contemplated she was worried of their child recalling of their previous conversations.

"I would never let any harm come to him, I promise." He sounded sincere.

"I know it." She replied, inhaling for longer than required. "But I won't be able to watch when you do it."

Niklaus did not have words to soothe her. Truth to be told: he himself was in need of comfort.

Gritting his teeth, he did nothing to protect as the life began to fade from her eyes slowly. He could not do anything.

"Love you, Niklaus," she whispered the latter, the final tear rolled off.

And then she was gone.

 ** _'Cause even though you left me here_**

Helplessness, pain visited him after all these years. This time it was a woman who brought them. Also she brought tears.

Eyes moist, Niklaus fiddled with his son, the only part of her that was going to live in this world. Regina stepped in to hold him while Niklaus leaned in to peck on Caroline's forehead and closed her eyes.

 _ **I have nothing left to fear**_

He rose to his feet, and walked to the balcony that she used to stand and admire the view.

She was gone.

He was supposed to hate her since beginning, for drowning him into pool of emotions.

She was gone.

 _ **These are only walls that hold me here**_

He wished he could have changed something. Her former words circulated in his head endlessly.

 _'Love you, Niklaus.'_

And she was gone.

 _ **Hold me here**_

Who was going to remind that someone loved him? Who was going to greet him with a kiss? Who was going to laugh with him?

 _ **Hold me here**_

Yes, she brought him agony, tears—tons of it—she made him feel absolutely pathetic.

But he had never loved a person that their departure was making him want not to see tomorrow.

And he did not get to say that he loved her.

 _ **Hold me here**_

He hoped she heard him out.

Closing his eyes, letting his tears fall upon his cheeks, he wished he had a chance, he wished she would come back to him.

 _ **The only walls that hold me here**_

 _0o Present o0_

When Klaus opened his eyes back at the full moon, his smile grew wider.

It felt good, it felt right.

Serenity was not something he would experience frequently. That day, that moment seemed he had nothing to worry.

It almost felt like he found what he lost? Why?

Caroline was sleeping sound in his bed while he enjoyed the view from balcony.

He dragged gaze all way back to the gracious moon.

Ah, it was wonderful. Not even a single concern prevailed in his head.

That was when she murmured something in sleep. His name. He glanced back at her sleeping form, noticed she wasn't sleep talking but she was looking for him.

"You don't want to sleep?" she mumbled, half-sleepy, pulling covers bit closer while she turned to his side. By that time, he was reaching her and smiled lightly.

"I will." He answered, not sure if she was conscious.

Eyes closed, she said groggily. "Come on then. It is late already."

Klaus' mouth was thinned. He climbed upon the mattress soon after that as she moved, giving room for him.

Still turned at his side, Caroline did not open her eyes.

It was not supposed to be familiar, staying at this proximity to her. Klaus wondered, how it was even possible.

"I'm glad I found you." He said absentmindedly.

Of course, she was in sleep again. Though it did not matter. He felt like he returned to something, something like a home.

This time he drifted into slumber rather quickly.

 _ **0o 9 o0**_

* * *

 _Ah, that is how I planned end the Past segment. Let me know how you liked the chapter? Now we focus only on Present era._

 _Lyrics taken from Letters from the sky song by Civil Twilight. I do not own them. _

_I'm very sorry for not updating frequently. Life had become a mess that I feel like walking on the rocky path with barefoot. And I had to remind myself that we are all having demons, just the different levels, but the similar fight._

 _Happy New Year y'all! Hope for the best and bright days ahead._

 _Thanks for the support! Keep in touch, take care =)_


End file.
